


She's sweet but a psycho

by Shotthroughttheheart



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Alcohol, Drugs, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Inspired by Music, Multi, References to Drugs, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shotthroughttheheart/pseuds/Shotthroughttheheart





	1. A little bit psycho (John Hancock)

To think Trouble has caught ourselves into trouble. Bunch of psycho induced Raiders ready to rip anything and anyone who got too close to their camps. 

 

But Trouble only smiled darkly as they pump med-x through their veins, I could've sworn their eyes changed colors as they ran, head first into enemy line. 

 

“God damn it!” I shouted as I tried to follow behind their advances. Watching them swing that bat just right that cheers could be heard even though there is no one else but us and the Raiders.

 

They tore through the Raider numbers, even before I could even put a shotgun shell into one Raider body. 

 

They stood over the massacre, shaking off their med-x high. Blood all over their uniform and bat. There was of course blood on their face and hands. 

 

But when they come back down, they turned to me and flashed me this heroic grin. “Jesus, Trouble. Going to give me a heart attack one of these days, charging into enemy lines like they are nothin’.” 

 

They are like a drug. You can say no all you want, but the high is always worth it.


	2. Im-ma-ma out ma mind (Deacon)

Some day, boss will get their head blown off doing something this dangerous. Even though Tank fits them well, even if their body is full of bullets. But how they’re taking a Courser on an hand to hand combat, will be the talk of the century to every Railroad agent. 

 

I watched their back as Gen 2’s appear out of nowhere, zapping into view and attacking us. I honestly thought you would've joined the Brotherhood, but I'm glad you didnt believe their bullshit. 

 

When everything began thinning out, the Courser eventually fall to their death. As you made the final punch, knocking them out. Pulling out the Deliverer, you put three bullets in the Courser’s body. All focused on the heart. 

 

Ending their life. When we did get back to HQ, you didn't give Desdemona anything as you fall on the mattress in the hallway. You didn't even bother looking at them, I gave them the story. 

 

How you took a Courser hand to hand combat only, how you ended it life compared to the other Railroad agents who struggle killing one on their own.

 

But you, you didn't bat an eye. Or did you? Even when everyone was talk about our adventures, our latest achievement. I could tell it haunts you, you twist and turn. Haunted by the deaths, because I can sometimes hear you whimper or let out a small noise.

 

A kin to nightmares. Everyone on base has one of some kind that haunts them. I wasn't lying about Barbara, but you didn't know that. You just took it as it is and left it alone. 

 

Somehow I cannot find what makes you tick. What makes you different from the rest of us. Besides you being from a vault, you being frozen, and being prewar. Ego, never seen it. Money, you carry more than I’ve ever seen. Belief, you're too good to the Commonwealth. To the Wasteland. Your like something we can't get rid of.

 

Can never wipe the memory of you from our brains. Because you leave hope wherever your feet lead you. Everyone you helped has improved. Your a Peacemaker. A fucking Saint for the Wasteland.

 

But underneath it all, there is something I cannot understand. Honestly, I'm glad to call you my friend.


	3. She'll make you curse (Nick Valentine)

“God damn it, Kid! Slow down!” 

 

I screamed at them as they ran down the street charging with what little armor they took from the Raiders. Chasing them down through the street, following Dogmeat. After a cold blood killer, someone who kidnapped their child. 

 

It's a doozy case, but it beats solving the other cases. Even though they need to be put to bed. Seeing them look around a pretty small dock. Well maybe not a dock, but it's close to it. 

 

“Let's search for clues to finding Kellogg.” 

 

Tipping my hat, I looked over to the floor, as Dogmeat barked once more.

 

“Do you think this will be enough to go on Dogmeat?” they spoke softly, but with hints of anger. 

 

I don't blame the kid, they have to deal with the fact that Kellogg has killed their spouse and kidnapped baby. But now, probably more kids were kidnapped by him, I wouldn't want to think any more about it. 

 

But if he did, then there's no telling what he would've done to them. Seeing Dogmeat dashed ahead, catching the scent, my partner followed with the same pace as Dogmeat.

 

I sighed as I chased after them again. Knowing this won't be the only time I have to chase after this kid.


	4. You'll be coming back for seconds (Paladin Danse)

After the civilian’s help, I couldn't stop myself from thinking about them. It was clear they knew soldier life or at least their military tactics. Not only that, but how they hold themselves.

 

Not many can hold themselves up like that, unless they are mercenaries. 

 

I'm not sure if I will ever see them. Hopefully they will take my request and join the Brotherhood. They would make an excellent member. 

 

They somehow have this atmosphere around them. It's a mix between mystery and misery. But there was something in there. What I wouldn't know, but it's there.

 

Ad Victorian, Civilian.

 

\-----------

 

I saw them again, coming to our rescue once again. Bunch of Raiders and a good amount. But they were nothing to the civilian, who honestly stabbed every single one, making them fall with effectiveness and precision.

 

But none of the backup were impressed which is an honestly shame. Because they were impressive through my eyes. If they can take out every Raider with stealth then they were someone to be admired. 

 

But if we can turn this to the Super Mutants, then it would be something else. Seeing you walk up, I knew what it was. You handed me the audio recording of the group I’ve asked you to find. 

 

“Thank you, civilian. I will report this to Elder Maxson.”

 

Hearing your voice, I was never sure about you willing to join our cause. I already sent my file on the recent mission we joined together. I wrote it with high recommendation that you would be an excellent member in our ranks. 

 

But I made it clear that they haven't denied nor accept. There was an immediate reply, that if you ever did decide to join, I was to immediately report back with you on the vertibird and abroad on the airship.

 

“I wish to join the Brotherhood.” 

 

There was no question in your voice, no hesitation, but there was something there. It was clear as day. I can see it. You hold the word at your fingertips.


End file.
